


Storms and Summers

by Flozzy_swirls (purbleazaleya)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anorexia, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbleazaleya/pseuds/Flozzy_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loras Tyrell, who had been abused and bullied for a long time decided that he cannot take the pain and the nightmares anymore, he decided to try and kill himself. Unsuccessful, he was sent by his family to Storm's End, a facility to help teenagers with various problems to treat his depression. Angry with everybody and in denial that he even needs to be in the facility, all he can think of is how to get out when he meets Renly Baratheon, and suddenly his whole world becomes one supreme emotional roller coaster ride that makes his heart flutter and his nights sleepless as his heart and soul betrayed his rational mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I got from thinking how would damaged Loras behave for my other fic and i decided to make it into a modern AU.

Loras slammed the car door as hard as he could to show his annoyance, before rushing into the house. Once the pleasantries were over with the uniformed lady which greeted them, Loras asked the keys to his room, saying he would take the tour later and rushed two flights up and into the room he had been given, avoiding everybody else. He heard knocking soon after, then the voice of his mother asking him to be reasonable and understanding. Loras smirked at that. Yeah, they expected him to understand and reason out everything, while they just decided whatever they wanted even when it was his life they were dealing with.

Why? Because they were the parents, they always knew best and they always made the best decision for their family. Because children sometimes didn’t know that they were on the wrong path. Children were young and naïve, and parents needed to guide them through. Even when said child was not a baby but a sixteen year old, practically a grown man already.

It was all bullshit to Loras, who thought it was just parents trying to force their opinions and enforce their veto power over their kids. Parents always had all the say, their word was final no matter what the children had to say and if you even tried to argue you were considered to be in denial or rebellious.

It was dictatorship, where the parents ruled over the family and none of the children can argue back.   

How could children even protest to anything when a parent dismisses them by telling that all preparations had been made, and that it was not their place to interfere with anything serious and just let the adults run the show? Grow up and then you’ll understand, you’ll thank us later for forcing you into this, they’d always say.

“Loras, talk to me at least? We are leaving soon, we can’t stay for too long. Already the staff are asking us to leave because they said it would be better for you. Loras?”

He heard Willas’ voice call out, soothing and with all the love of an elder brother. That voice had helped calm him down many times that he had woken up screaming and sweating from his nightmares. Loras was tempted to open the door, crumble into his eldest brother’s loving arms, but he knew his parents were with his brothers. He was afraid if he heard another word of crap coming out of their mouths justifying this forced ‘healing’ on him, he would strangle them.

He loved them very much, but he had a temper and he was so pissed off with them right now. He really didn’t want to say or do anything he would regret in a long run later.

“We’re leaving now. Loras please, at least give me a goodbye hug? Let me see my little boy?” Loras heard his mother’s cracked voice outside his door. He wanted to yell, wanted to tell her to just leave, because it was her and her husband that had decided to leave him here, so don’t cry about not seeing him in a while. Instead, he just grabbed his favorite turtle plushy and tried to block out everything else.

He could hear his mother sobbing now, and he felt a little twinge of guilt. He never liked to see his mother cry, ever. But she did deserve it, Loras thought, a streak of mean vengeance in his mind, at least she’ll suffer knowing that he was mad at her.

But the he heard the voice that always managed to get through to him no matter how mad he was. His little sister Margaery was asking him to open the door, to let her hug him before she had to leave him here.

Loras got off the bed sluggishly and opened the door a crack to see if his parents or brothers were waiting behind his sister. They were not, although they were not far away, they were waiting down the corridor, his mother’s into a hanky while his brothers looked on with apprehension.

“Loras…just hang in there, all right? You need this, Loras, even if you don’t think…”

Margaery never got to finish her sentence because Loras had slammed the door in her face, not wanting to hear any of that. He regretted doing that the moment after, but he didn’t want to open the door and apologize either. Maybe it was best if they just left, leave him alone in this stupid mental facility. Because no matter what fancy wording they may label on it to make it sound acceptable, it was still a mental health facility and he was still here because they thought something was wrong with his head.

He was not, he was perfectly fine but they all refuse to understand it. He just had a moment of weakness and that had prompted him to swallow those pills, try to leave this bleary world behind to find some peace and quiet on the other side.

He didn’t succeed though, he was found and he woke up in the hospital in the psychiatric ward where he found out that a police case had been opened and that all those stuff that he had been hiding from his family, all that pain and the nightmares, had been found and shown to them.

There were obvious signs on his body of what had happened to him, and once he was in the hospital the nurses very quickly checked for them and reported them to his parents. His mother was devastated and his father was furious that their son had suffered right under their noses, but really, it wasn’t their fault.

The shame of admitting that such a thing happened to him, that he had allowed somebody to take advantage of him like that was too much to bear, so he hid it away.

But it was all out now, the abuse, the way he had been cutting himself, the painkillers he took to numb the pain and finally, in that moment where he could not take it anymore, he just shoved them all down his throat in hopes that the pain disappeared forever.

Instead, the opposite had happened and the pain came back full blast, along with the realization that they all knew now how weak he was. He screamed and he fought back but they sedated him and told his family that he had a mental breakdown and that he needed time to calm down. They shoved councilors and psychiatrists to talk to him, trying to get him to tell them why he had tried to kill himself.

He told them all to mind their own business and get the hell out of his.

His parents had brought him home soon after and his brothers even took long drives from their universities to come spend time on the weekends with him. He went for weekly sessions with a psychiatrist where he just kept mum the whole hour long session. He didn’t feel like talking any more about it, they knew everything already anyway. What the hell else did they want? Just what did they expect him to say?

Then the day it all went to hell came three months later, when he came back from school and saw the psychiatrist there with a few of his teachers and his whole family. “Loras…I’m sorry but we’ve made a decision that you’re not going to like at all. You need help, Loras, real help from people who understand how to heal you. We’ve tried giving you all the love, attention and care we could but it’s obvious we’re not enough.”

His grandmother’s words struck dread in him and he immediately understood what she meant. “No…you can’t do this to me”, Loras whispered, his voice shaking from anger and dread. “We’re trying to help you, Loras, please!” His mother pleaded, waking up from her chair, her arms open as though she was going to embrace her son.

“NO! I’M NOT GOING! I DON’T NEED HELP, I’M FINE! Loras had yelled over and over again, panicking when his brothers held him by his arms to avoid him from continuing breaking the decorations on the mantelpiece. He yelled, screamed and kicked as hard as he could until he had no strength left in him and he just sat on the carpeting, screaming at them.

Eventually when he calmed down he was told that he was being sent to a special place where they dealt with teenagers with depression. “You think I’m insane? You’re sending me to a mental asylum?” Loras asked in disbelieve, staring at the faces of his family, hoping that this whole situation was just another nightmare.

“It’s not a loony bin, Loras. It’s a place to help you get better. Don’t you want to be happy? I know I miss my favorite brother, I miss seeing him be his old cheerful and haughty self. I miss his tantrums and I miss the way he was so confident that he was better than everybody else. Don’t you want to be your old self again?”

Margaery, always his sweet little sister Margaery, had managed to calm him down a little. He was told then if he packed up quietly and followed the instructions given, he could have his family send him to the facility quietly. If he refused and fought back, then they would have to drag him kicking and screaming in an ambulance.

Loras decided that he would not survive the humiliation of being dragged like some wild animal and so decided to go quietly, letting his fuming and angry face do all the talking needed.  

So here he was, in what was to be his room until they deemed that he could go home. He felt angry towards his family, with that stupid psychiatrist and all those stupid teachers that had encouraged his parents to do this to him.

“Mr. Tyrell, Loras, would you like to come down for some tea? We have some delicious apple crumble today”, Loras heard a girl call him some time later, but he ignored her. He just drifted off to sleep, grabbing his turtle plushy and wishing that things were the same as when he had first gotten his favorite plushy at his fifth birthday.

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My uni life is turning out to be a real heap of never ending assignments and lab reports.

Loras was woken up by a very stern looking old lady that night, who made it very clear to Loras that sulking time was over and that he was to abide by the rules. Currently, that meant that he was supposed to be down for dinner. Since this was a facility where some people were recovering from anorexia, everybody was required to eat at the designated time and not allowed to skip their meals.

Already given the leeway of skipping lunch and afternoon tea, Loras trudged down reluctantly behind the stern looking lady who was leading him towards the dining hall. Said dining hall was behind a set of very sturdy looking hardwood doors and when it was opened, the scent of roasted chicken and sumptuous gravy hit Loras like a wave.

Looking around, he noticed simple but elegant wooden tables with plush chairs. The flooring was a beige colored wood and the walls were a soothing green color. Groups of teenagers were milled around, chattering lightly while eating their meals. It was then that Loras noticed the serving counter at the far end of the hall, where the cooks were laying out big trays of food and kids were piling up their food onto white ceramic plates.

It was all very warm and cozy looking, but Loras quickly reminded himself that he was not supposed to settle into anything here. This was just a prison, maybe a lavishly adorned one, but he was damm sure that they were all just being lulled into a false sense of warmth and comfort so that they forgot the fact that they were being held here against their will.

Loras was dead set to hate this place and nothing was going to change that.

“Go ahead and grab whatever you feel like eating, love. I’ll wait until you’re settled, alright?” Loras just huffed at the old lady. He knew why they were being so observant of what he ate, the damm doctors at the hospital had deemed him underweight and had his parents convinced that he had some sort of eating disorder.

Stupid doctors and psychologist with all their stupid theories, acting as though they knew everything that was in his mind. Well, they did not and Loras really wished that they would stop telling him what to do and controlling his life. He knew what was best for himself, he was a big boy who could handle himself, thank you very much.

Figuring that he should be picking his battles and guessing that arguing with the old lady in the uniform who was now watching him like a hawk was not going to gain him anything at all, Loras just quietly walked up to the serving counter to see what they had there. He saw that there was indeed some roast chicken, along with heaps of veggies and cheese.

Seeing bread at one corner, he immediately thought of eating a sandwich and told the guy behind the counter exactly that. The lady frowned when Loras asked the guy to assemble two tiny sandwiches with no condiments at all, but refrained from saying anything.

Good, Loras though, because he was not about to stand being lectured about how little he ate. He was short and slight anyways, so he never needed much to keep him going. Looking for a place to sit, he skimmed the hall slowly, looking for a group that didn’t look like massive jerks.

His eye caught on a girl with bright red hair, attention grabbing in such a mundane room. She was sitting with another mousy haired boy and she looked bored while the boy sat opposite her was wolfing down food at incredible speed. Shrugging and deciding he might as well try and make some friends while he was stuck in this hellhole, he approached the table with a hopeful smile.

“Hey, do you guys mind if I join ya?” Loras put on the most cheerful tone he could while feeling like crap, and the red haired girl’s head snapped up almost immediately. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at him up and down. Then with a giggle which she tried to cover with a cough she said, “Yeah, sure. My name’s Sansa by the way and that’s Theon. Welcome to table of misfits.”

*************

It was at night after they had had supper and returned to their rooms to retire for the day that Loras started feeling the itch on his arm. In the pale moonlight that was streaming in through the open curtain, Loras looked at the scars that he had left on his wrists. Long, thin scars that had once bled out his misery.

It felt like it was burning within him, coursing through his veins and poisoning his mind. The ache was so profound that he felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t slice the veins open, didn’t let the poison seep out with the blood. He scratched and he scratched, trying to get the itch and the burning that came along with it to leave.

This was what they didn’t understand, didn’t know about. Loras could not even begin to explain it to them all, his family and the doctors, why he absolutely had to cut himself and let whatever it was that was causing him pain in his veins to just leave his body and let him sleep already.

Because this was agony, pure agony to have it trapped in his body and torturing him through the night.

*************

The next morning, Loras just shoveled some food into his mouth as Sansa chatted on about some celebrity gossip. He was on edge, tired of feeling trapped due to the fact that there were uniformed men and ladies watching over all the patients there. So right after breakfast, Loras sneaked out to the roof of the building, letting out a breath of relieve when he noticed that there was no one else there. Sitting near the water tank so that he would have some shade from the scorching sun, Loras pulled out a cigarette from inside his sneakers.

He had sneaked them in, stuffed them inside his turtle plushy and a few in a hidden compartment of his school bag. He had created that secret compartment so that he could sneak the cigarettes to school and smoke them during break time, and when he was told to pack his stuff one of the first thing that came into his mind was to grab whatever stash he had and sneak them in whatever way he could.

Lighting it up with a tiny lighter that he also hid in his sneakers this morning, Loras took a long drag from his cigarette and immediately felt relieve coursing through his body. Not enough to get rid of the ache begging to be spilled through the flowing of his blood, but enough to dull it so that he was just antsy. Finally, there was just one thing that he could do to deft the rules at this dammed facility, one act of rebellion that ensured Loras that nobody was going to control him and tell him what to do.

Because he was petty in that way. 

So absorbed he was in his reprieve that he did not notice the quiet footsteps approaching him. Eyes closed, he was fully enjoying his nicotine induced moment of bliss when he was startled when he heard a deep voice say, “Now, now, what do we have here? A little minx sneaking out and getting a fix. A pretty little one no less.”

Loras’ eyes snapped open at that and his eyes were immediately hit by the blinding sunlight. He squinted a little so that he could see who it that had caught him was, but all he could see was an extremely tall and broad shouldered dude with a shock of black hair.

He place a hand above his forehead to block out the sunlight just as the dude sat down beside him. Up close, Loras could now see his face clearly. Slightly tanned skin, with a defined jaw and startlingly blue eyes that glimmered. Loras’ breath hitched when he looked into those intensely colored eyes, they were enchanting and Loras felt them drawing him in already.

Shaking his head to clear it and looking at anything but the boy’s face (as Loras could now see that even though the dude was older than him, he could not have been that much older), Loras tried to speak clearly through the panic he felt at being caught, “What, are you going to report me or something? Tell one of those uniformed people that I’m breaking the rules already?”

He had intended for it to come out sounding harsh and a little nonchalant, but Loras could hear the panic laced into his voice. The blue-eyed boy just smiled brilliantly at him and asked with a smirk, “And what makes you think that I’m going to report to one of them? How if I am the person who they report to at the end of the day and now I don’t even need them to tell me that you’re being particularly rebellious today, seeing that I’ve caught you myself?”

Loras got slightly pissed at that. He was very sure that there was no way in hell that this boy in front of him who hardly looked twenty had that kind of authority in this place. Whoever those watchers or babysitters were reporting to, it was some psychologist or doctor somewhere, who was probably some old fart who had nothing better to do than to poke their nose into other people’s business.

This kid hardly looked like he’s graduated college, much less being some hot shot in some mental health facility somewhere. Feeling his stubborn streak come back, Loras blew cigarette smoke right into the other’s face. “Yeah? Those uptight psychologist let some punk like you watch over us? Maybe you’re high or just delusional, but I see no way that could happen.”

The boy just threw his head back and laughed, like he wasn’t bothered with Loras’ insult at all. “Wow then, the kitten has claws…”

Refused to feel bothered by some giant who was way too chirpy too early in the day, Loras just closed his eyes and continued smoking. That is, until the cigarette was snatched right off his hand. “Hey!” Loras snapped when he saw the boy smoking his cigarette. He normally didn’t mind sharing, but he had to keep whatever he had managed to sneak in for himself.

Loras grew even more annoyed when the boy decided to stub out the cigarette and stand up. “Well…” the boy smirked as he dusted the back of his jeans, “…you’re here whether you like it or not and I can tell you right now, sweetling…” the boy paused to look Loras right in the eye, “…and maybe you think that being rebellious is helping, but it really isn’t. try and stick to the rules and be a good kitten if you wanna get out of here fast, or I promise you its gonna take forever before you see the world outside this facility.”

With that, the blue eyed boy walked away and left Loras seething.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here goes Loras' first day and his not so cheerful morning after. Tell me what you think, and if they're any mistakes feel free to point them out

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this, guys! :-D


End file.
